


The Love Of An Incubus

by Neko_Positive



Series: Neko’s Fantabulous, Totally-Awesome Collection Of Gift-Fics For A Few Of Her Wonderful Gods [1]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Gift Fic, Happy Ending, I'm trying here guys, M/M, Magic, Nipple Play, Requited Love, Smut, Unnatural Infatuation, Weird Hungry Incubus Thoughts, emotional smut, incubus au, these tags were embarrassing to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Positive/pseuds/Neko_Positive
Summary: Ignis is an Incubus who quite literally has checked off on everything that he needs in the world. However, when a certain prince finds their way into every single corner of his mind, he realizes that his entire list may just as well have consisted of a single piece of paper with the word ‘Noctis’ scribbled onto it. The Incubus falls in love for the first time.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Neko’s Fantabulous, Totally-Awesome Collection Of Gift-Fics For A Few Of Her Wonderful Gods [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589773
Comments: 41
Kudos: 108





	1. The First Half

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LazuliAlekto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are any kind of fan of Ignoct, then you absolutely, 100% need to read literally every single one of LazuliAlekto’s works. Like seriously. She’s outstanding <3
> 
> And also, so terribly sorry for the long wait, I’ve been so beyond caught up moving houses…! Besides my time having been so horribly sucked up and my arms aching more than… something that aches like really badly; on top of it all, crappy circumstances led to me being without my computer for like 2 weeks…! An utter travesty, I tell you…! ;M;
> 
> But I am back, and here is your gift-fic, dearest Lazuli…! Well- half of it, at least…! <3
> 
> This was meant to be a one-shot, but over 10,000 words in a single chapter is just an absolute headache to me, so I decided to split it in half. Sorry if it ends rather abruptly, that’s my fault lol. And I still need to finish up the rest of the fic, so gimme like three or four days and I’ll have the next part up, I’m quite certain >W<
> 
> Thank you so much for the idea for this story, Lazuli, along with giving me the chance to write a gift-fic for somebody I admire so hugely! I hope with every single shred inside of me that you are able to reap at least some small kind of enjoyment from this fic…! And that goes to every other reader, as well! 
> 
> Love and hugs and kisses and mildly suggestive winks to everyone who reads this…!!! <333
> 
> oh, and also, I forgot to wish everyone a *late* Merry Christmas...! So there ya go! XD

Ignis Stupeo Scientia honestly didn’t mind his current circumstances. 

Encased in a robust city of towering buildings and plentiful faces, Insomnia was a place that he could call home from the very first few days that he had stepped into it. Years later, that notion still held true. 

He was, as far as he was concerned, an upstanding member of society. He was no repulsive brute, scrambling in the gloom, drawing innocent people into alleys and feasting under the interminable concealment of the shadows. He didn’t distance himself from others and live out in the wilds outside of the Wall, nor was he some idle deadbeat, lazing around in futility until his hunger made another expected appearance. He was merely beyond such vulgarity. 

With his natural magics and inherited ability to glamour being able to shield his nature from the ignorant people that surrounded him, he quite easily managed to hold his own in the new little world of humans, effortlessly proving his worth and earning himself a stable income via employment at the city’s Citadel. He worked proper hours with impeccable efficiency, and he had never once been late to turn anything in, nor had he ever been absent without leave. On many an occasion, he’d even place an earned crown of his into the cup of an imploring homeless person, the notion referred to as ‘charity’ always earning him praise and blessings from faces that he had long since stopped bothering to remember.

Such unnecessary efforts on his part, hardly befitting of an Incubus—perhaps that was how his actions were perceived by others of his kin. However, to one such as Ignis, it merely helped keep his rather virtuous conscious clear over any minor deceptions on his part. After all, he deduced, what was the point of excelled exertion without reward? 

His ensuing prizes, however, were not exactly known to the public. Nor was it known to his prizes themselves. After all, secrecy held off uneasiness and uncomfortable questions; and so that was how Ignis lived out that part of his life. Under the lawful guise of being a human who simply enjoyed having many sexual partners.

He had begun his trusting collection of said unsuspecting partners soon after he had established himself an apartment; a man who lived a few doors down, then another who served him coffee—an unneeded human concoction that quickly became a necessity for him, despite his foreign nature—followed by one who worked with him at the Citadel. With a generous dose of magic-induced allurement and the promise of mind-blowing intercourse, each was just as willing as the next to comply to any of his sexual whims, completely naïve to his true temperament. The list had only expanded over time, the brunette eventually having an expansive selection of willing bodies to placate his ceaseless cravings that was delightfully certain to make any other Incubus revel in abject envy.

He never had to worry about going hungry. He had a place to call home. Money in his bank account. Men who wouldn’t hesitate to strip off all their garments for him if he so asked for it. He was truly living his best life, here in Insomnia.

Contentment. Yes, that was what he was feeling. 

It was a rather syrupy sensation that couldn’t be spoilt; not even when Ignis reached the entrance of the café he was a regular at, the sign hanging from the door a clear indication that it was closed for the day. The Incubus clicked his tongue in displeasure, realizing that he was going to have to walk a few streets down for his much-needed caffeine fix. 

Nevertheless, he supposed he was not entirely opposed to a mid-afternoon stroll; he had finished his work already, thus having time to spare.

It took a few moments, but the brunette was soon smiling to himself. With his thoughts playing happily with each other, Ignis eventually found himself delighting in the unforeseen wander, his flawless skin soaking up the warmth of the sun, he himself taking in the endearing sights of the familiar city. The knowledge that it probably couldn’t get any better than this was a notion that kept his heart warm, and for that he could not complain.

A short while later and he had his highly coveted coffee in his hand, the Incubus sauntering out of the café, the familiar, heated surface of the cup in his grip ever so comforting. Despite it not being the exact match for what he usually got, it smelled divine nonetheless. Tremendous.

“Catch!” a male’s voice suddenly called out from his side, the tone playful.

The words truly didn’t mean all too much to Ignis—after all, school had just come out, and the alternative store he had chosen was located in a shopping centre, right next to an arcade of all things. There were rowdy teenagers littered throughout the area, so he doubted he needed to pay his surroundings much attention.

However, the body smacking into him in the next instant changed his mind.

Ignis tripped and fell awkwardly to his side with a small intake of startled breath, his elbow absorbing most of the impact after the floor rushed to meet him. The brunette disregarded any pain that was inflicted almost immediately, instead focusing on how his beloved cup of coffee had slipped from his grasp upon his inelegant descent and connected to the ground before bursting open from the top, spilling dark, hot liquid across the ceramic floor. A truly tragic sight.

“O-Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry!” cried out a different voice, this time from another male youth, just as a throng of surprised reaction resounded around him. 

Being but a little more than jolted, Ignis tried to push himself up from the floor with a soft grunt of exertion, already contemplating how quickly he’d be able to order another coffee—but the boy who had knocked him over shot out his own hand, immediately grasping onto his arm and starting to help him up from the ground. 

Upon their immediate touching, the brunette gazed up at the male; he was blonde, with deep blue eyes and a smattering of freckles on his face. Ignis could even grasp a hint as to the taste of what he could offer at the feeling of his skin meeting his; it was intriguing in its own way, certainly—but it wasn’t anything too spectacular.

A fruitless interaction, he had decidedly deduced. Pity.

Figuring that he was just going to brush off the affair and withdraw from the needless situation as soon as possible, the Incubus prepared a telling assurance in order to make his swift departure; but right at that moment, another person rushed up to his side, the meeting of their gazes causing Ignis’ intentions to surprisedly fall short.

It was another young man now standing before him—probably the one who had called out to the blonde—this one’s complexion also being fair and winsome, his hair the colour of a raven’s wings. With irises of striking cobalt, his features basically discharged familiarity. Ignis would’ve frowned in inner thought, frustrated that he couldn’t put his finger on it, but the boy’s voice inquiring as to his well-being finally connected the dots before he even had to go through the effort. 

It was Prince Noctis.

Ignis let out a small noise at the sudden flash of recognition just as he began to fix the position of his glasses, the blonde who had by then pulled him up startling at the odd sound. 

“Are you alright? Are you hurt?” he hastily inquired, worry dashed across his features as his hands fluttered around the Incubus’ body, almost as if he wanted to heal him with some questionably-cast magic.

“I’m- I’m quite alright.” Ignis eventually decided to say after a quick clearing of his throat. Then he looked down at the crime scene by his feet. “Although I’m afraid the same cannot be said for my coffee.”

He had thought that the statement would be amusing, and yet it only proved to further agitate the blonde. Confusingly enough.

“I’m so, so sorry,” the boy continued to chant with a miserable expression, his remorse tangible despite the mediocrity of the incident. The people around them seemed to be thinking the same thing, the handful of teens quickly losing interest and moving on, thus returning the atmosphere to the way it was. “I was going to catch something and I totally didn’t even see you, I so didn’t mean to knock right into you. Are you sure you’re okay? It sounded like you hit the ground pretty hard, are you completely sure you’re alright? Would you like me to call an ambulance?”

Ignis hesitated, unsure as to exactly how he was supposed to handle the situation. “There’s no need, I assure you.” 

The boy looked relieved. “That’s good. I mean, about the you not needing an ambulance bit. Not anything else. Did I say that I’m really sorry I bumped into you? Because I am. And- well, if you’re really okay, let me at least buy you another coffee. Or two, if you want. For the trouble. I’m really sorry, I-“

Whilst Ignis could do little more than stare at the babbling youth, Prince Noctis brushed off his friend’s anxious ramblings with a gentle hand to his shoulder, followed by a laid-back smile.

“It’s okay, Prom, it’s pretty much my fault, anyways; I shouldn’t have thrown the thing in the first place.”

“But what about the coffee-”

“I’ll buy him a new one. Is that alright with you?” Noctis looked over at him just as he uttered the question, his expression unexpectedly kind. Unsure of how else to respond, along with also finding himself just the slightest bit curious as to exactly what the interaction was going to amount to, Ignis simply gave in and nodded his consent. The prince smiled once more, looking back at his friend. “See? Quit being such a worrywart, Prom. You go on ahead, you don’t want to be late.”

This ‘Prom’ looked over at him with wide, seemingly-innocent eyes, before shooting his concerned gaze to the prince, only to look back at him, almost comically. “Ah- are you sure, Noct? I really don’t mind. And I feel really bad…”

“You don’t need to feel bad. Just pity the poor janitor who has to clean the mess off of the floor.” After a second, Noctis shot his friend a more genuine look. “I’ll just buy him another drink and then I’ll text you later. I’ll be fine.”

Despite the reassurances, ‘Prom’ still looked hesitant. “Are you sure that’s... okay?”

A silent nod eventually accompanied the inquiry, Ignis catching onto the curiously firm gesture. He wondered if it was the prince’s way of confirming to his friend that he could indeed handle himself in case Ignis tried to kill him. The suddenty of that peculiar thought almost made the Incubus want to laugh.

Nevertheless, Prompto simply nodded after a moment and smiled, stuffing a small chocobo plushie that Ignis hadn’t even realized was in his hand into his pocket. Possibly the culprit that was recently flying around.

And with a murmured goodbye to them both and a cheerful wave, he was gone.

Prince Noctis looked over at him, a sheepish expression slowly crawling onto his face. “I really am sorry about getting you knocked over. Are you sure you’d just be fine with a replacement for your drink?”

Ignis put his hands up in a telling gesture, despite still considering the offer. “It’s more than enough. Although you really don’t need to; I’m sure you must have better things to do.”

“Nah, don’t mention it.” the prince grinned, the Incubus looking at him whilst his features remained still. He found himself contemplating why a prince was completely misspending any courteous goodwill on a complete stranger that he’d never see again. However, the raven didn’t seem to mind it, and so Ignis didn’t comment on it.

“Was it that shop right there?” the prince inquired next, pointing at the store resting awkwardly beside the noisy arcade.

Ignis regarded the prince with an appropriate expression, still making an effort not to look like he was analysing him. “It is.”

And Ignis made his way inside once more, only this time with Lucian royalty by his side.

The woman behind the counter seemed to recognize Ignis from the mere minutes ago that he was standing there prior, but her reaction was quickly morphed into something a lot more dramatic when she lay her eyes on the prince beside him.

Upon her expected mentioning of his title, the prince shot Ignis a curt, sidewards glance, almost as if he were looking for a similar reaction from him as well after the label flew out into the air. When he got none, whatever hesitation he was showing quickly evaporated.

Prince Noctis asked what Ignis wanted, and the Incubus responded benevolently. He wasn’t paying the girl much attention, his gaze instead lingering on the boy beside him. The raven just stood there shifting from one foot to the other whilst they waited, looking like he wanted to say something. However, conversation ultimately wasn’t offered, and so he made no move to initiate it himself.

After his coffee had made its eventual way into his hand and he had given out a swift ‘thank you’ of sorts to the prince, Ignis decided to just sit down at one of the window-side chairs whilst he had his drink, having lost his desire to go back to his apartment so fast. For a reason unbeknownst to him, his mind was suddenly elsewhere.

He hadn’t even had his first sip of coffee when a voice suddenly spoke up from right next to him.

“Um. Do you mind if I sit here with you?”

Ignis glanced up to his side, the prince standing there in all his glory, an awkward smile plastered onto his face. After the confusion settled in, the Incubus found himself frowning. “Is there something you need from me?”

The prince hesitated, looking rather surprised at the suggestion. “No. I was just wondering if I could join you.”

Ignis tried not to let his grimace further. Unpredictability was one thing, but a prince asking to spend more time with him came across as nothing more than suspicious. “Do you not have somewhere to be? I suspect that being royalty doesn’t leave you with a whole lot of free time.”

Prince Noctis shrugged, sitting down on the chair opposite him despite not having received a proper answer. Or any answer, for that matter. “I’m supposed to be training my ass off in a few minutes. I don’t feel like it today, but my friend had to go to work. So I figured I’d spend my time talking to somebody who seems interesting.” 

Ignis paused, his cup of coffee stopping just before it met his lips. He hadn’t expected such a blunt response, especially not one so… peculiar. Whilst still being wary, the Incubus ultimately decided to just play along. “Is that right? I seem interesting to you?”

Noctis blinked, suddenly looking as if he was fumbling for words. “Well… I mean, sure. You’re dressed all smart. And stuff. You must have a cool job.”

Ignis couldn’t help it. He laughed. “Is that so?”

The prince’s own smile gradually grew, his eyes gleaming with an almost mischievous light. Ignis was rather taken aback at how charming the sight was. “Am I wrong?”

A few seconds of silence passed by, Ignis remaining contemplative. The Incubus sensed a certain kind of incentive, and yet he still found himself smiling, despite his cautiousness. “Actually, I work at the Citadel.”

That had Noctis frowning. “Really? I… haven’t noticed you around there before. I’d have remembered you.”

“And why is that?”

The prince blinked. “Why is what?”

“Why would you have remembered me? Is that part of your training, to memorize all of the staff members who work under the Crown?”

Noctis hesitated, just before a mysterious, rosy blush started to warm his cheeks. “Er… not exactly. It’s- uh, it’s not important. But, um… I would like to know your name. If that’s okay with you.”

The brunette continued to gaze at the endearingly gawky prince. “Ignis,” he eventually responded, his voice elegant. 

“Cool name,” Noctis nodded, smiling.

“Thank you. I don’t suppose you’re going to tell me yours?”

The prince chuckled lightly, shooting him a look. “Do I need to?”

“I guess not. A title such as ‘prince’ is rather hard to forget, Your Highness.”

Prince Noctis faltered, his brow furrowing slightly. “Uh- just Noctis is fine. Formalities make me feel like you’re working for me or something.”

Ignis tilted his head to the side. “I’m rather certain that I am, in a way.”

The prince hesitated, before huffing gruffly, pouting ever so slightly. “Still, just Noctis is fine.”

“Very well. Noctis.”

And then the raven grinned. Proving to be contagious, the Incubus found himself smiling as well; but his mind was indeed quite far away from the bubbly exchange.

The Incubus knew that everyone was different, no soul truly acting the exact same as another; but no matter which form it was in, he could always tell when someone was into him. And that was precisely what he was looking at. 

Since it almost always came from his own magical involvement, it spurred on an irrelevant worry within the Incubus as to if he was somehow accidentally using his enchantments on the prince—but the notion passed just as quickly as it came. 

After all, Ignis knew there was no way that was the case. He would never try to seduce royalty, nor any kind of elitist individuals—not with all of the possible issues that could ensue. Whatever Noctis was saying had no influence from him whatsoever, and that very fact alone had Ignis feeling rather tentative.

But then again, he knew there was no chance that he’d go for Noctis—thus, nothing could prove to be of any concern. So, he decided to stay. 

And just like that, they continued to talk. Without a goal in apparent sight, conversation came quickly and naturally; inquiries, stories, even personal questions—an hour passed in what felt like minutes. And Ignis didn’t even try to break away from the interaction once, despite himself. It may have been perceived as him leading him on, not putting his foot down and dismissing the prince’s noticeable motives from the very beginning; but that wasn’t Ignis’ intention. Essentially put, it wasn’t often that he found himself enjoying conversation with a person; let alone the prince of the kingdom. 

Although it wasn’t long before it became obvious that that was not the only reason for his persisting interest. 

Even in spite of his unspoken rules, Ignis couldn’t ignore how much he himself was enjoying the prince’s company. And not just because of the conversation. The newspaper articles and live appearances truly did him nothing even close to justice, the Incubus unable to deny just how attractive he was—how attracted he had become to him, even in spite of the short time they had been in each other’s company. 

It was hardly his fault, Ignis concurred. The boy opposite of him was too cute for his own good. Just the way he talked was delectable, like an uncoordinated individual trying their best to be anything but; endlessly enjoyable.

Along with such, the prince had a very alluring smile. Whenever Ignis made a witty comeback, the raven would always get that same, mischievous grin on his face, the expression lighting up his features, somehow making his eyes even more alluring. Ignis found himself subconsciously trying to get it to appear as many times as possible, just so he could relish in its arrival all over again.

The Incubus could not get over what a shame it was that he would have nothing to do with him.

Another hour passed like the wind. At a quick glance at the clock on the café wall, Noctis saw that it was almost about time for the sun to begin setting. In the time that the two of them had been sitting there, Ignis had ordered two more beverages, Noctis having settled for a sweet pastry, and ‘Prom’ having texted the nonchalant prince a total of seven times. Not that Ignis minded any of it. He had been kept preoccupied in a manner in which he could not criticize.

The prince had a disappointed look on his face when he turned back to the brunette, sighing in dismay before clearing his throat. “Ugh, as much as I hate to admit it, I really should go now, Ignis. Well, actually, I should’ve left a long time ago. It totally sucks, but I can only put off this little thing I have to attend for so long.”

Ignis smiled patiently, making sure not to outwardly express any kind of disappointment. “I understand completely. Thank you very much for the coffee and the chat, Noctis. It was truly wonderful meeting you in person—our time together has been most enjoyable.”

The prince flashed him that stunning grin, before shooting him a thumbs-up. The Incubus had to refrain from laughing at the endearing sight. However, the raven’s grin faltered slightly after a moment. “I guess this is the part where we say bye, huh?”

“Indeed, it is.” Ignis conceded. He wouldn’t mention the nagging dissatisfaction at the conclusion to their engagement. Nor would he bring up how he’d be feasting on one of his many partners just to try and overshadow the frustratingly futile encounter. “Farewell, Noctis. Good luck with whatever it is you must attend.”

Noctis nodded slowly, right before gradually pulling himself up from the seat, slipping off with a suddenly-strained smile. “Um, see ya.”

And then he took a step away from the table. He paused, and then he took another step. He turned around halfway, and then snapped back to looking away, right before spinning right around and pacing back up to the table. 

He was flushed, appearing to be biting his lip rather harshly.

“Okay, listen, Ignis, I really shouldn’t be doing this, but…” Noctis took a deep breath, his features suddenly seeming stressed. However, the rosy blush was as prominent as ever. “Would you… like my number? So that we could… meet up sometime later? Or something?”

_Ah._

Ignis knew it probably would have come up sooner or later. Despite being a prince, he was only human, after all. And much like with the Incubus himself, urges were bound to make themselves known every now and then.

The brunette was about to reject the irksomely tempting offer, but soon decided that the effort was entirely unnecessary. Even if he took the number, he’d not be forced to do anything with it. Since making scenes was not something he was especially fond of, the Incubus ultimately chose to give a few kind words of agreement to the prince.

Noctis actually beamed at him, Ignis forcing himself not to grimace at the apparent relief on his face. The raven hastily snagged a napkin from the table, pulling a moogle-print pen from his pocket and scribbling some numbers down haphazardly.

The prince shyly handed Ignis the napkin with a suddenly-nervous smile on his face, the Incubus still knowing full well that he wasn’t going to take him up on his offer. Despite the keen enjoyment that he seized from their unexpected conversation, his unforeseen attraction to the prince, along with the fact that he didn’t want to hurt Noctis, he’d have nothing to do with something as problematic to him as royalty. And that was that.

Then their fingers met.

Something danced across their hands, slipping through the Incubus’ skin and shooting into his bloodstream. Something immaculate, something beautiful, something that was calling to him. Something that was made for him. Its intensity at that moment resembled that of a whisper, and yet he could still practically _feel_ how it promised a sensation of boundless euphoria and flavour, singing out in chimes that assaulted the Incubus in such a way that his psyche almost instantly turned disoriented. It was confusing. It was unheard of. It was wonderful.

And then the feeling was gone, right as the prince’s hand left his own. The fulfillment was ripped away almost instantly, leaving him feeling even emptier than he was before. It took a lot at that very moment for Ignis not to rip the hand back to get the feeling to return.

“Thanks.” Noctis said awkwardly, and with an abashed smile, he quickly fled the scene, exiting the café without another word.

Ignis just sat there in stunned silence.

The Incubus left the café. Shortly after, he was stepping out of the shopping centre and onto the hectic street—all whilst his head continued to replay the same questioning, static thoughts. 

The same warm sun from earlier that day was gracing his skin, its heat adamant and consoling. 

Ignis found himself uncaring. 

The sounds and sights of the city surrounded him like always, a consistent buzz of familiarity and comfort. 

Ignis barely noticed. His mind was evidently elsewhere. 

_Noctis._

He kept walking, quietly wondering where those feelings of contentment had gone. The sensation that was circulating within him but a few hours prior, warming his heart up and leaving him feeling fulfilled. 

_I want him._

The Incubus swallowed, irritated at how abruptly things had changed. He was supposed to be in control and exultant; how dare he suddenly be made to feel so void? 

_Hungry._

He stopped walking, ignoring the useless barks of the surrounding people on the sidewalk. 

The feeling that was speaking to him, a blatant vocalization of his inner nature whispering into his head, knew exactly what it wanted—and so did Ignis. They were one and the same, after all.

It was obvious, despite him never having to have worried about something like it before. He had a craving. A craving that overshadowed the simple things that he usually took relish in. Actually, it was more than that. It was a need. He needed more of that sensation, of that taste. He had gotten so little of it, it was beyond unacceptable. He needed all of it. In that instant, nothing else mattered—nothing else held any value.

His primal instincts were taking over, screaming at him to comply, and his mind couldn’t deny it. Despite having had a meal the day prior, his stomach spasmed painfully.

For a second, he considered calling one of his many partners for help, just like he had previously been planning on doing; but out of nowhere, the very thought of it had his lip curling in utter distaste, the jarring sensation startling even to the Incubus himself.

A telling feeling, considering that Ignis really wasn’t enamoured often. In fact, Ignis had never actually felt infatuated with another. Sex was sex, and hunger was meant to be satiated, thirst meant to be quenched; there was no use being picky about it.

And yet Noctis was the only one slipping through every crevice of his mind.

Without even thinking about it, Ignis eventually caught himself walking in the wrong direction; blinking in surprise, he realized he was walking closer to where he thought Noctis was. His body, his urges, they were carrying him where it was being called to. His coherent mind had barely any hold on his being; his subconscious knew what he needed to be content, and so rarely did he ever not get his way.

The Incubus pulled the napkin out of his pocket, gazing at the poorly-written numbers.

He knew he couldn’t. If he were to somehow accidentally expose himself to somebody like that, it could pose exponential problems for him. Not only did the prince have entire leagues of power over him, but if some unidentified circumstances somehow ended up with him letting his true self come out, whilst he knew he could wipe the memories of the simple humans he chose to bed, what if by some hellish chance it proved ineffective to those of royal lineage? What would he do then?

Uncertainty was a notion that was utterly distasteful to him. He liked to be in control. He liked to have the say on all factors. With somebody like Prince Noctis, he’d be reduced to anything but. And if someone like him were to find out about what he was, someone like him would definitely do something about it.

Ignis shuddered at the thought of losing his job, his apartment, of possibly being banished, or even executed. _A daemon,_ they’d say. _Kill it._

The Incubus took a sharp, stiff breath, and slowly placed the napkin back into his pocket.

He was not going to let his desires win. It was his own fault for letting himself get so captivated by the prince, for not having left before these unforeseen desires had fallen upon him. So his blinding hunger could rage for hours, for all he cared. 

He wouldn’t chance his fate, lest he ended up losing everything he had. 

He would just have to hold out.

_“When do you want to come over?”_

Ignis’ smile was nothing short of appallingly sour, his phone to his ear, the correct number having been punched into the screen. He had gone an impressive entirety of almost three minutes before the burning desire in his gut had attested to be too overwhelming, too painful—and he had caved, spectacularly so. The people around him were at least thoroughly surprised by his sudden scream of frustration.

How he had always fancied the notion of being above his lesser brethren, of being entirely coherent at all times and forever in control of his nature; only for it to be crushed by a single boy he had just met.

“As soon as possible.” Ignis stated next, his inner vexation spurring on his vehemency and morphing his tone into a half-impetuous, half-desperate voice. Truly inapt. Pitiful. 

Some unoccupied corner of his mind wondered if the promise of sex would cause the prince to be as senseless as to give him the actual location of his home—and then a descriptive address and time was described to him, a clear indication that exactly that had just happened.

Normally, Ignis would smirk at it, a job obviously having been well done. His magical charms having been so irrefusable that his partners wouldn’t even care about giving up their private locations just to get him to them.

But now, all Ignis did was nod to himself, humming an affirmation.

Eventually, the phone was put down. 

He had an hour. An hour, and the insatiable burning would go away.

Ignis took a walk. 

For some reason, whilst he sauntered aimlessly, his insides were twirling around; not simply because of the sensations caused by his ferocious desire, but as if he was nervous. Which was entirely obtuse in itself; he had already told himself that he could just try and use his magic, get the prince so high on endorphins and pheromones that he’d just wordlessly succumb his body to him, completely unaware of what was happening as Ignis took what he wanted.

And yet every time the thought had entered his headspace, the image of Noctis at the other side of the café table fluttered into his head, his warm smile aimed directly at him. A quaint gesture. A chiming laugh. Ignis wondered if he’d be smiling anymore once he woke up from the stupor.

The very fact that he found himself caring about something like that had the brunette beginning to question what exactly it was that he wanted. 

Sure, the Incubus knew for a fact that he needed to satisfy his hunger with the incomparable taste that he had felt earlier, to take possession of the prince’s body, to be inside of him, indulging in every second of their carnal intimacy, and filling up his being to the very brink—that much was simply irrefutable. 

But for a most bizarre reason, much to his confusion, he felt that that alone was not enough. Some other part of him was craving for something… else. 

It was confusing. Irrational. He didn’t like experiencing it, this warm feeling inside of him that couldn’t be measured or identified.

Nevertheless, an hour had eventually gone by, painfully slow—but he was finally standing at the prince’s door, knocking on the steady frame firmly. Even the annoying, unexplainable little feeling had long since been overshadowed entirely by his devastating craving for the raven’s taste.

The door finally opened, widening to expose the prince’s alluring features, his smile already on his face.

With half a mind to just pounce on the raven right then and there, Ignis forced himself to stay back sturdily, the sheer relief of having Noctis right in front of him again close to staggering. The tiny puddle of warmth had also fluttered back to life inside of him at the sight of the prince, but Ignis couldn’t even bring himself to notice it.

“You came.” was all the prince said.

Ignis nodded silently, biting into the inside of his cheek with abandon. “May I come in?”

The door was opened further, Noctis quickly stepping aside. The Incubus entered the prince’s home with a blank expression.

“Can I get you anything? I have water, soda, and…” the prince faltered, suddenly embarrassed. “…more soda.”

“I’m fine, thank you.” Ignis replied gently, despite having been gritting his teeth. Even the room smelled like Noctis.

The prince nodded quickly, gesturing to the space beside them with his eyes. “Just make yourself at home there in the living room, I just need- I need some water quickly.”

Whilst Noctis rushed over to the kitchen, the Incubus tenderly made his way to the sofa, slowly placing himself down on the soft cushion. A forgotten shirt lay hung over the back, the delicious aroma of the skin-touched fabric assaulting him mercilessly as soon as he sat down. He was about to grab it instinctively just as another set of hands ripped it away from him and sacrilegiously threw it elsewhere.

“Sorry, I forgot about that,” the prince hastily apologized, making his way back around and onto the space next to Ignis. Whilst the Incubus tried not to scream, the raven looked as if he was about to say something else, but his expression quickly morphed into one of concern. “Are you… alright? You’re looking a bit… pale.”

The Incubus shook his head, slowly willing himself to force a smile. “I believe I am just nervous.” he lied blandly, trying to keep his breathing even at the raven’s agonizing proximity. “I’ve been… looking forwards to this. To… seeing you again.”

Noctis shot up at that, his gorgeous eyes brightening ever so slightly. “M-Me too. Ignis… ever since I left that café, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I can’t even… I can’t tell you how glad I am that you’re here, I just-” 

“I want you.” Ignis declared suddenly, his flaming desire deeming him uncaring as to his own tact. At that moment, he found that he was uncaring as to pretty much everything but having his lips on the boy right in front of him. 

The prince, completely unaware of his staggeringly painful desire, merely blinked, a monotonous uttering escaping his lips. “W-What?”

“I want to take you, Noctis.” Ignis said, sweat already collecting in his hairline. “Right now.”

“Y-You… really want to do it with me? S-So soon?” Noctis stuttered rigidly with an immensely embarrassed expression, looking as if he were doubting his own words, despite him having gotten Ignis there in the first place.

Ignis had to refrain from growling, unable to care about the prince’s insecurities at that moment, the finale of his agonizing wait being in sight having his insides alight with utmost need, dominating over everything else but a single, weak shred of self-control. “I’ve never wanted anybody so much. Noctis, please, I cannot wait any longer; may I?” 

The brunette was already preparing to use his magic, confused as to why he hadn’t already dazzled the prince senseless—and then he felt that weak, stupid little feeling peaking its head from the corner that it was pushed into, inexplicably forcing onto him the courtesy. Being utterly fed up with it all, the Incubus almost cried out as he gave an internal snarl of infuriation, what was beyond mere exasperation flooding through him as he remained on stand-by whilst he waited zealously for any sign of rejection on the raven’s part, any mere hint of refusal—for then he’d have no choice but to strike.

However, Noctis simply took a slow, deep breath, his cerulean eyes eventually opening to the Incubus with a most surprising air of lust; of compliance. 

“Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I unfortunately cannot partake in the nibbling of Noctis, so just feed me comments down below X3


	2. The Last Half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from the last chapter. Sexy stuff and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am SO sorry that it took like a week longer than expected to upload this, Lazuli and everyone else, but I was just not happy with what I had, especially not for my first gift-fic, and so I kept on editing and adding on more and more stuff, and when I was finally thinking that maybe this was better I was like at 12,000 words, because ya girl writes too much, and so I had to streamline like crazy, but in the end I only managed to snip away just over a 1000 words, and so... this is still very long. I apologize ;w;
> 
> Anyways, due to all of that, I am feeling beyond insecure about this chapter, which sucks because it's a gift-fic for someone I look up to, but here's to hoping that I'm just being overly-critical of myself and that this is actually readable and possibly even enjoyable...? ^^'
> 
> There's also some porny language in here, plz don't judge me, y'all are just as bad for reading it XD
> 
> All in all, thank you all so much for coming back to read the last part of this!!! I give hearts and I toss streamers!!! <3333333

Ignis’ lips were on the raven’s before he could blink. The surprised noise escaping the prince did nothing to stop the Incubus from his onslaught, the brunette just instantly falling victim to Noctis’ indescribable, long-awaited taste.

The same feeling from earlier, jubilant ecstasy, flooding his systems without restraint; only this time, it was as if it was three times as potent, and filled him up even more. Entirely irresistible.

The next few minutes were fleeting, but Ignis didn’t want it to end, lest pulling away enabled the rapturing dream to fade away. The prince had nervously manoeuvred himself onto Ignis’ lap, straddling the Incubus whilst his arms wrapped around his neck, their mouths flush against one another. 

The second the prince enabled him entrance, the Incubus’ tongue all but darted inside, brusquely exploring every inch up for offer and revelling in how the entailed action so sweetly soothed a part of his raging hunger, the erotic satisfaction making it all the more gratifying. Noctis certainly didn’t seem to mind, either—his constant moans were a thing of exquisite sinfulness, and even in the face of his ongoing one-track mind, Ignis couldn’t deny that he was utterly addicted to them.

It took a long while before the two were finally pulling away from each other, both males panting excessively, Noctis being incomparably aroused, Ignis remaining incomparably ravenous.

“Are you okay?” the brunette inquired hastily, sparing only a second to note that Noctis was the only one he had ever asked that during any such moment.

The prince gradually nodded nevertheless, cheeks flushed in a most vehement shade of red.

The Incubus certainly wasted no time after receiving the confirmation, immediately hiking up the raven’s shirt and revealing a wonderfully-toned stomach, the fabric sliding higher until two pert nipples were exposed to the night air, pink and perfect. 

“You’re magnificent.” Ignis murmured in an exceedingly-low, possessive voice, unable to resist the passing compliment whilst being present to the beyond-appetizing sight before him, the stimulating monument that was the Prince of Lucis’ upper half remaining exposed just for him, merely waiting for him to dive in. The notion stirred the Incubus’ insides so profoundly that he couldn’t stop himself from immediately latching onto one of the prince’s nipples.

Noctis gasped at the sudden wet heat against his chest, the intake of breath turning into a delightfully drawn-out moan as Ignis played with the sensitive bud between his tongue and teeth. The action withdrew a new, surprising level of satisfaction on the prince’s part, his taste heightening into something even most salivating at the pleasure Ignis was providing him. Getting high off of the flavour and indulgence, the brunette continued to nibble and lick at the flawless chest to his heart’s utmost content. 

It wasn’t long before the Incubus was able to sense how Noctis could just barely keep a handle on himself, his aching erection already begging to be released from its confines, the member pushing unsubtly up against Ignis’ middle. He would’ve found it amusing, were it not for his own erect shaft finding itself pressed up against the raven’s ass.

This, combining with the increasing need for friction, resulted in the two being in a most interesting of states; the prince remained perched there on his lap, shamelessly humping against his clothed stomach, whilst Ignis took relish in the prince’s ass rubbing against his own needy member with every thrust, the Incubus himself continuing to savour in Noctis’ mouth-watering delight at having his nipples played with. The scene wasn’t graceful, nor was it elegant—but it sure as hell felt good.

“F-Fuck, that feels so good…!” Noctis groaned out hotly, Ignis’ next bite morphing into a momentary grin, satisfied to verbally hear that they were on the same page. 

Continuing with his perverse ministrations, the Incubus’ hands were soon travelling over every surface of skin he had access to, pulling the prince closer, caressing what he could, his nose inhaling in the delicious scent of Noctis’ remarkable arousal, his body taking in every snippet of pleasure—but evidently, it wouldn’t suffice. He needed so much more.

Pulling his lips off of the prince’s thoroughly-abused nipples, he gazed up at Noctis, the raven’s beautiful blush crawling all the way down his neck.

“I need more of you,” the Incubus murmured in a sultry voice, his fingers tugging roughly at the bunched-up shirt, indicative. Noctis hummed in immediate agreement, pulling the shirt off of himself and tossing it to the side whilst Ignis swiftly placed his glasses onto the coffee table.

Before the Incubus could attack the cretinous garments obstructing his access to the prince’s lower half, Noctis’ hands quickly pressed against his own chest, firmly gripping the dark material of his patterned, silk shirt.

“Let me… take this off.” he panted out slowly, his pupils seemingly diluted with ardour.

Without a communicated approval being needed, the prince’s fingers quickly worked up to the collar of Ignis’ shirt and instantly began working at the intricate button, twisting and pinching at the dainty circle. It soon, however, became evident that he was struggling.

“It’s, uh- it’s not coming off,” he awkwardly admitted.

Ignis’ desire should’ve rendered him incapable of so much as thinking about how cute the sight was, of this little prince trying and failing to unbutton his shirt for him—and yet that was exactly where his mind was at. Swirling, emotive warmth accompanied the twinkling thoughts, and the Incubus managed to let himself enjoy the peculiar sensation just for a second.

Once that time limit was up, his unearthly need flared up instantly, and he had soon ripped off his shirt himself. 

“W-Wow,” the prince uttered after a moment as he took in the sight of the brunette's body, an aura of admiration present alongside the prominent arousal in the air. “You’re really… beautiful, Ignis.”

Despite the praise having been needless, the Incubus simply purred in response, his hands brushing up against the prince’s loveable pecs, his body arching up responsively to meet Noctis’ lips with his own in a strong, passionate kiss.

Once he was satisfied, the Incubus wordlessly flipped the raven over so that he was now on the bottom, and Ignis on top, the brunette undoing the prince’s hindering belt with unmatched ease.

With a zealous hand brushing over the raven’s prominent bulge, the Incubus could only relish in the sweet sounds of Noctis’ moans at the new-found attention to his excited cock, palming roughly against the prominent shape through his pants.

“Tell me, Your Highness…” Ignis murmured against the prince’s neck as he pushed up once again on his member, squeezing tightly at the form of his shaft and drawing out yet another desperate groan. “What say we get you out of these bothersome garments?”

“F-Fuck yes…!” Noctis immediately agreed, his hips bucking keenly one last time against Ignis’ hand before it pulled away.

Before he could proceed, the Incubus quickly realized that the short strip of sofa that they were lying on wasn’t the most ideal of locations for what he had in mind, and so he scooped up the half-dressed prince, the raven yelping in surprised response, and took a few steps away from the lounge room.

“Bedroom,” was all he said, Noctis quickly nodding in understanding and gesturing towards the appropriate doorway. Carrying him with little to no effort, the Incubus had eventually sprawled him out onto a large, poorly-made bed, followed by eagerly making quick work of both of their pants.

And then dark boxer briefs were the only things keeping him from his demanding relief. 

Ignis watched the salacious form of Noctis lying back on the soft mattress with his coveted erection poking bluntly against his tight underwear, the brunette forcing himself not to salivate right there and then. The prince’s eyes were locked onto Ignis’ body standing just before him, his own frame twisting slightly in obvious embarrassment at being under the scrutiny of the Incubus’ intense gaze. However, Ignis merely smiled.

How could he not, when the arrival of his main course was nearing?

Without losing his wicked grin, Ignis had Noctis’ sense of nervous shame at his body being almost entirely exposed quickly melting away as soon as he shot forwards, his lips landing eagerly on the smooth skin of the prince’s inner thigh, his enthusiastic tongue tracing a wet line all the way up to the fabric of his underwear. Meanwhile, his hand briskly worked itself up the opposite leg, gracing over the boxer briefs and once again making contact with the raven’s twitching length. With only a single, sheer wall of material left between their skin, Noctis couldn’t help but arch his back at the new feel of sensitivity, gasping as the Incubus began to have his way with his body.

It took but a second before Ignis’ hands were sliding beneath his underwear, exploring the new territories without hesitation. His yearning tongue failed to withstand against the temptation as well, hungrily brushing against the pronounced outline of the head of Noctis’ cock and grazing against the slight amount of precum that had seeped through the material, his continued sucking of the sensitive head drawing out the most delicious sounds he had ever borne witness to. 

“I don’t suppose you’d mind if I were to remove your underwear, Noctis?” Ignis sang in a resonant voice after pulling away from the prince’s sultry bulge, the inviting taste of his fluid still on his tongue.

Noctis gave a shaky half-laugh, his gaze amorous. “I-I think I might die if you don’t.”

Ignis gave another sinful grin. “As you wish.”

The brunette swiftly took hold of the prince’s waistband and impatiently yanked it down, Noctis’ leaking member blithely springing free from its confines, standing proudly before the hungry Incubus. Without another word, Ignis avidly licked a stripe up from the bottom all the way to the flushed head, Noctis responsively gasping in abject gratification.

What followed was a half dozen techniques that Ignis had picked up over his lifetime, the Incubus making sure to leave no inch of the prince’s beautiful cock unworshipped, ensuring to even run his tongue along the raven’s balls whilst his hand firmly jerked him off. Noctis himself just lay there and took it all, his unceasing moans and gasps playing like an erotic melody all the way up until Ignis started taking the prince into his mouth, where they did nothing but intensify. Utterly sensational.

Without a single shred of doubt, Ignis absolutely and unconditionally loved sucking Noctis’ dick; the tingling taste of the prince’s breathtaking libido was a notion entirely unparalleled, and it was almost dangerous how the Incubus exulted at succeeding to get that indescribable flavour to merely excel, greedily feasting on every pulse of the raven’s striking pleasure.

“P-Please don’t stop..!” Noctis suddenly cried out brokenly just as the Incubus’ tongue swirled fervently around his tip, his frame quivering as the brunette’s fingers tentatively played with his sensitive balls. 

Pulling off with an erotic trail of saliva connecting his tongue and the prince’s throbbing erection, the Incubus quickly shot him a lewd smile as their eyes locked. “Wouldn’t dream of it, my prince.”

And then he immediately took the raven back into his mouth, Noctis just groaning and gasping there, shaking with eroticism. However, no matter how intense his body shook, and no matter how much pleasure Ignis gave him, the prince never once allowed himself to slam his shuddering hips forwards, so as not to choke him. Upon taking notice of it, the brunette gradually found himself smiling to himself, despite his situation.

Nevertheless, as a reward for Noctis’ pleasing consideration, the Incubus smoothly took the raven down all the way to his base, the prince’s cock shooting all the way to the back of his yearning throat. With a strangled scream, Noctis’ hands mindlessly flew to Ignis’ hair, holding his head there to try and delay the inexplicable pleasure that he was being subjected to, his self-control completely failing him.

And much to Ignis’ immediate surprise, he found his own sense on control having dissipated in that instant as well.

The Incubus had thought that he could manage to let Noctis cum just once before he took him, but the prince’s insanely spiking pleasure at having his cock completely sheathed inside of his throat was like an impossibly abrupt alarm piercing through his head like a knife, his senses overclouding and his restraint all but breaking down.

At once the Incubus pulled off of Noctis’ cock, the prince gasping rigidly at the hideous loss of sensation and wet heat.

With his demanding hunger quickly taking hold of every muscle within him yet again, Ignis could no longer hold himself back, couldn’t waste any more time with mere foreplay that wouldn’t entirely and immediately satisfy his desires. At the flash of what he could be having, the craving that turned into a need somehow turned into something even more, and the Incubus had no choice but to hold back a primeval snarl at the fact that he was still yet to be inside of the prince.

Jerking upwards and harshly flipping the prince over so that his perky ass was facing him, the Incubus ripped the underwear resting on the raven’s thighs down his legs before tossing them away entirely, Noctis just stuttering in surprise at the sudden increase of pace, staring there from his position against the sheets. When the Incubus stripped off his own final article of clothing, however, the sound was immediately replaced with a single, drawn-out note, the prince’s eyes unapologetically glued to the alluring sight of the brunette’s hardened member facing him.

Be that as it may, the noise was cut off with a startled yelp as Ignis joined him on the bed with unnatural speed, curling his fingers into Noctis’ hips and grasping tightly, forcefully raising the prince’s ass up to meet him whilst his intentions grew to be abundantly clear.

“W-Wait, what about the- the condom…?!” the prince squeaked out in shock, his eyes widening tremendously as the Incubus stared down at him.

Ignis knew that with a human he couldn’t pass on nor catch anything due to his differing species—however, he refrained from going into such specific detail. “I’m clean,” was all he managed to say instead.

Pulling Noctis’ ass up until the prince knees were pressing into the bed, Noctis exclaimed out a disconcerted noise as Ignis brusquely aligned his cock with his hole, the Incubus’ hand tightly taking hold of his erection and positioning it appropriately.

He was so close. In but a few seconds he’d be able to get what he came for. He’d finally be able to indulge in both the pleasure of being inside of the prince, along with the pleasure that he’d enforce onto him, the entire affair being able to finally conclude the ravenous needs that were plaguing his being ever since he had first laid his fingers on Noctis’ own, it being the only thing in the world right then, the only thing that truly mattered, the only thing-

_“Ignis, wait!”_

…And somehow, by some unbidden force, hearing Noctis’ voice cry out in such a manner actually caused the Incubus to stop. 

His aching cock was mere inches away from entering into the sweet warmth of the prince’s inviting hole, beyond ready to initiate his true feasting and calm the thunderous starvation that was beginning to stab at him for not yet being fully satiated, leaving him feeling as if his insides were being lacerated. And yet in that instant, he could no longer bring himself to thrust his hips forwards and close that meagre distance. 

“You want to stop…?” Ignis eventually uttered, the very suggestion of the words causing his voice to come out empty and husky.

Noctis’ eyes widened, his body slowly rising up from the bent position Ignis had left him in, the Incubus begrudgingly allowing him to sit back up. “N-No, nothing like that. It’s just- well, we’re…” there was a long pause of nervous silence, Noctis looking immensely abashed, his irises restive. “…We’re going a bit fast.” he eventually admitted in an increasingly soft voice, his beautiful eyes turning downcast, features shy.

The Incubus stared at the boy before him, his flowering flush standing out prettily against his fair skin. Noctis didn’t want him to stop, didn’t want to take his pleasure away, and didn’t want him to hurt; he simply wanted for him to be gentle with him.

At that very moment, inexplicable emotion once again fluttered to life within Ignis—he could feel how it came straight from his heart, the overwhelming sensations somehow shoving back the pain that his hunger was bringing him, infeasibly denying his desire to be inside of the prince’s heat at that very second.

And without his needs being at the immediate forefront of his mind, the Incubus merely found himself nodding slowly in response to the prince’ sentiment, his hands gently gliding along the raven’s skin with tangible ardour, his ravenous relapse all but forgotten. “Of course, my prince. Here, lie back down, let me prepare you.”

Ignis had never once had any need to prepare one of his partners before. He knew that they’d quickly be feeling good, so any amount of pain that preceded it wasn’t worthy of any attention. On the rare occasion that it did, he knew that he could just discharge some more magic into their system and make them forget about it. 

And that was why the telling voice in his head was so startled to see him as he was right then, lying naked behind the prince, cooing soft praises into his ear with a single digit already invading his delightful heat with the help of some lube that the raven had prepared for them prior to his arrival, stretching out his undeniably tight channel. The sheer pleasure that was emitting from the prince had the Incubus wanting to shove his cock inside of him, to maximize the gratification, to fill himself up until he couldn’t even think, and his hunger was only screaming at him for all of that to take place straightaway. 

“Does that feel good?” was all Ignis softly inquired instead, his breathing merely straining to keep calm.

The prince, unaware to anything but the pleasure he was being subjected to, merely whined in salacious approval, his hips ever so slightly pressing back against his finger and pulling it in just that little bit more.

Ignis gave a small smile at the eager sight. “Would you like another?”

Noctis lay there panting, before quickly nodding his response, his ass twitching hotly around his finger as if to confirm.

However, craving to hear the urge and fervour in the raven’s voice to distract him from himself, Ignis merely cocked his head to the side. “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite hear you?”

The prince grunted out his immediate frustration, right before gazing up at the Incubus’ face with thirsting eyes. “Yes! Please, Ignis, I need more-“

The Incubus wordlessly thrust another digit into his hole, the prince’s words cutting off with a needy whine, his cock twitching longingly against the air.

Ignis continued to prepare the prince, somehow proceeding to ignore his own unworldly desires all whilst scissoring open Noctis’ tight heat, stretching him out as thoroughly as he was able to. Once he had reached a level satisfactory to him, he simply added another finger, the sounds that the raven was making splendidly changing pitch.

After a long period of perverse sweating and endless moans, Noctis was shaking his head hastily, once again looking back at the Incubus with sheer desperation etched all over his angelic features.

“I-Ignis, enough, please… I can’t take it anymore.”

The Incubus regarded him heedfully, ignoring the oppressive ache blazing deep within him at the delectable sight. “Do you think you’re ready? You don’t want me to stretch you out some more…?”

“No, please, Ignis…” the prince moaned out coarsely, the very sound of his voice stunningly indecent. “I need you right now, I need to feel you inside of me…”

Ignis’ thrusting fingers ceased their movements.

Such a pretty display of pleas from his prince, so utterly impossible to deny; it had the Incubus smiling tenderly as he swiftly removed his digits from Noctis’ hole, with the raven, despite having expected it, still gasping desolately at the unwelcome feeling of sudden emptiness. “Lie on your back for me, Noctis.”

Humming softly at the promise of getting what he wanted, the prince quickly complied to his whims, spreading himself out on the bed, his legs opening invitingly for Ignis to take him. 

And so once again, Ignis found himself positioning the head of his member towards the prince’s centre, the knowing proximity reigniting every desire inside of him, his body instantly on absolute fire. 

“Are you ready?” he weakly asked, his hands firmly grasping the prince’s milky thighs as he prepared himself.

“…Yes.”

And with no form of patience being left to spare, he plunged inside.

A sensation that couldn’t be defined with mere words exploded in that very instant, the connection of their bodies drawing both males to cry out in overwhelming ecstasy, their combined pleasure soaking through their bodies and turning them both on even more with every mere instant that went by.

Noctis was already crying out his name at the sudden and overwhelming fullness inside of him, the Incubus having been unable to refrain from thrusting his entire length within the prince first time. The action had so sweetly replaced his unceasing pain with the unparalleled feelings that he had been promised from the very beginning, and his inner nature was all but dancing in the shockingly sudden and beautiful sensation.

The Incubus couldn’t bring himself to hold back his moans of absolute euphoria as the untouchable hollowness that the prince had caused him began to fill up almost immediately, the coveted sensation beyond merely orgasmic. It was simply unrivalled.

Noctis was so delightfully tight around him, his perfect walls seamlessly taking his desperate length as the Incubus started to pound into him, every roll of his hips reaping a new, bewitching sound for him to indulge in.

“There, there, Ignis, please don’t stop…!” Noctis gasped out desirously, the supreme rapture he was succumbing to sending lights dancing before the Incubus’ eyes. Craving even more of the impossible, the Incubus repeatedly slammed into the prince at that same angle, the sounds of their slapping skin accompanying the staggering pleasure that both males were experiencing as the brunette abused the raven’s sweet spot. At that moment, Noctis’ sexual delight was so tangible, the sensation spicing up the prince’s flavour to such a degree, that the brunette almost passed out. It was utterly spectacular.

After having relished in their sex for long enough, the Incubus’ hungers weren’t even perceptible to him anymore, his pains all but diminishing until he was left with nothing but his sole desires and the inexplicable pleasure that they were both facing.

Ignis gazed down dreamily at the glistening body beneath him, the divine sight momentarily driving him out of his stupor and summoning a thought within his psyche.

Noctis was lying there underneath him, moaning out his name as he so perfectly took his cock, panting in abject arousal and yearning—it was like so many others had done before. And yet this time, Ignis couldn’t deny that it was different. The prince’s eyes, so entrancing and alive, drenched in some kind of need for him; they were so unlike the dull, glassy stares of his other partners, disorientated by those little streaks of compulsion, desperate only for more self-gratification. These new chants of desire that Noctis was giving to him, so raw and pure, unaffected by any magic—it felt as if they were only for him. Like they were meant for him.

The Incubus knew it probably meant nothing in the grand scheme of things, just mere and trivial details of no actual credibility; and yet, there it was again, that confusingly bright feeling within him, hoping that it did mean something. It had been glowing mystifyingly alongside his desire the entire time, but at that very moment, Ignis could properly discern just what it wanted; and that was for Noctis to keep his gaze on him forever, to keep on calling out his name for years to come. He wanted nothing more than for the prince to forever be by his side—not just because of the hunger and needs that came with being an Incubus, but because of another feeling entirely. 

Ignis had never experienced an emotion like love before; a repressed, longing thought inside of his head wondered if this was what it felt like.

A particularly sharp moan emitting from the prince startled the Incubus out of his doting thoughts, Ignis quickly realizing that he had once again brushed against his prostate. With another keen of his own, the brunette greedily leaned forward and met the prince in a messy kiss that was completely steeped in now-distinct emotion, their twisting tongues brilliant and reckless. As he continued to thrust into him, Ignis began to pump at the raven’s cock in sync with his hips, the combining sensations indescribable.

The pleasure and divinity of the moment kept on heightening, reaching never-before heights, impossibly incredible. Ignis could barely hold onto his sanity as he felt both of their climaxes nearing, the fire within him now consisting of only fulfilling bliss and exemplary affection.

“N-Noctis, I’m going to…!”

The prince, gasping wildly as the Incubus brushed over his prostate again and again, somehow managed a desperate nod, his fervid eyes staring straight into his. “M-Me too, Ignis, gods, I’m so close, I’m gonna- I’m gonna…!“

The prince gave an overcome moan of ecstasy, clutching onto the Incubus’ back with all of his strength as his release took hold of his body, his hole clenching around Ignis just as he himself came inside of the prince. The sheer influx of pleasure radiating throughout the room had Ignis gasping wildly, his being filling up to a degree that he hadn’t even dreamed possible, his body feeling as if it was alight with unparalleled elation; and Noctis was right there, sharing the divine moment with him.

And just like that, the Incubus found out what true contentment felt like.

Whilst aftershocks from their orgasms continued to rock their bodies for the next few moments, Ignis just stayed there sheathed within his prince, the tight heat filled with his love and seed, warm and amazing.

What followed was a substandard clean-up session, right before the prince and the Incubus were just lying there next to each other on that same bed, gleaming with sweat, their bodies coated with the undeniable aroma of pleasure and sex. Neither would’ve changed a single thing.

For what felt like an eternity they just lay there in each other’s arms, their fingers tracing patterns along skin, soft kisses gracing every inch of one another, a type of magic that Ignis wasn’t responsible for hanging sweetly in the air, discernible to them both.

With his hunger having been so perfectly sated, the Incubus was left with nothing apart from the boy lying against him, his very presence provoking that sweet warmth to continue pulsing from his heart. It was almost as if he was feeding, having so much pure sensation coursing through him at once—only now, it was an entirely different kind of feeling. Having Noctis in his arms, this beautiful human that somehow managed to reap his affections that he didn’t even know he had… it somehow made him feel so ardent and comforted that he didn’t want to ever let him go. He’d be satisfied, merely lying there forever.

After a long while of continuing to physically adore each other’s bodies, Noctis eventually gave a soft, spent sigh, his jubilation in his breath. “Ignis… that was- you were- gods, I can’t even think of the words to say. It was… everything that I was hoping for. No, it was more than that. It was just… perfect.”

Ignis wanted to play off the tenderness with some witticism of some kind, something that wasn’t so serious—but in the end, he couldn’t bring himself to withhold his own sentiment. “…It was. _You_ were, Noctis—beyond mere comprehension. I… would not have wished for it to have gone any other way.”

At that moment, the most divine grin he had ever seen lit up the prince’s features, Ignis’ breath falling short at the sight. What he would’ve done to get a picture of it, so that his memories might never have the chance to not fully do it justice. “That makes me so happy, you have no idea.”

“I might have a notion,” Ignis chuckled lightly, his finger gently brushing away a misplaced lock of hair from the prince’s face. For all the two of them just did in the last hour or so, the simple touch was startlingly intimate.

Noctis just gave out a serene sigh, leaning into the feathery touch, their gentle gazes never diverting from one another. “I kinda want to stay like this forever.”

The Incubus nodded wordlessly, a small smile on his face. “I know the feeling.”

And that was how the two of them stayed for the next few minutes, just basking in each other’s fervent intimacy—right up until the silence was broken by a small, hesitant voice.

“Do you… have to leave?”

Ignis perked up in surprise, quickly looking down at the prince. His eyes were downcast, waiting silently for a response. The Incubus had to take a deep breath before he could find his voice. “I… I am not sure as to if I can stay, Noctis. As regretful as it may be, it is more probable that I will leave here unnoticed under the cover of the night.”

Noctis hummed once, his growing smile sad. “I kind of figured.”

Ignis exhaled slowly, genially hugging the prince’s body closer to his own, ignoring how their proximity began to try and feed even more into his beyond-full being. “…I’m sorry.” 

Noctis’ features, seconds ago having been so tranquil, were suddenly tainted by apprehension and unease. “W-When will I… see you again?”

Ignis faltered sharply, unsure as to the answer himself. With his taxing duties, along with the prince’s own undoubtedly irregular royal schedule, it was truly quite impossible to tell. “I do not know.”

Noctis let out a harsh breath, slowly propping himself up onto his elbow, before sitting up entirely, his expression doleful. “I don’t want to just let you leave, not knowing when I can see you again…”

“I’m afraid we might not have a choice in the matter,” was all the Incubus said.

The prince went silent, his gaze trailing elsewhere. The lack of particular sound lasted for so long that Ignis wanted to break the silence out of simplistic urge, the raven’s face remaining deep in thought the entire time. Eventually, their eyes met once more, Noctis’ expression remaining most enigmatic. “W-Well… I don’t want it to be that way. I don’t want to not always know when I can see you, not now that I…” the prince trailed off pensively, his brow quickly furrowing. “…I know that with our own conflicting schedules and responsibilities, it’d be hard to stay in touch as much as I’d like to. But… what if it didn’t have to be like that? Ignis, what if we could be… closer?”

The Incubus waited silently for him to elaborate.

“You work in the Citadel, right?” the raven continued, his curious eyes remaining slightly narrowed in thought. “What if I… promoted you? To come and work for me?”

Ignis couldn’t hold himself back from releasing a quaint laugh at the absolutely ludicrous notion. He didn’t know what he was expecting from the prince, but that definitely wasn’t it. “As what, if you don’t mind me asking? Your humble concubine?”

Noctis shook his head quickly, disregarding the Incubus’ incredulity and amusement, a small fire burning behind those crystal blue eyes. “No, I mean- well, what if you could be my assistant?”

Ignis faltered immediately, his words leaving him entirely. It took a little while for him to eventually regain even a half of his set composure. “That’s an awfully generous promotion to give somebody you just met.”

Noctis’ look was one of conviction. “Well- you’re not just anybody to me.”

Ignis brought himself up to a sitting-position as well, resting there whilst staring wordlessly at the prince. However, after a few seconds had passed by, he found a small, building grin playing with the corners of his lips. “I guess not. So… what? I’d get you coffee when you ask? Schedule appointments for you? Drive you around?”

“More or less.”

Ignis thumbed his chin thoughtfully. “And I suppose that I’d also be… assisting you in the bedroom, Your Highness?” 

Noctis spluttered, heat rising all the way to the tips of his ears. “W-Well… it wouldn’t exactly be part of the job description, but…”

Ignis chuckled lowly, a bubble of something that felt like aspiration prospering within him. “An enticing offer, I cannot lie.”

It was perfect. If he were enabled to work directly for the prince, then he’d get to stay with him at nearly all times. He’d make sure that nobody else could dare lay a damaging finger on him throughout the day, and then when the moon was to rise, he’d be left to feast on that pure divinity that he embodied every single time he grew hungry, flourishing together with the boy that he just might have accidentally fallen in love with.

The sublime premise of being so utterly and fantastically contented had something building within him—the kind of feeling that he had never managed to stumble upon as an Incubus.

And then out of nowhere, it finally hit him. 

Ignis’ smile plummeted alongside his heart, his mind immediately snapping onto the fact that his nature still remained a secret. How he had even forgot about that in his abrupt fantasies was simply beyond him. At said recollection, his flowering optimism immediately became accompanied by a most grim realization; that for him to get what he wanted, to stay with Noctis, to have a life that that felt as if it were a mere pipe dream—he’d have to bury away what he was. 

He’d have to keep on lying to Noctis.

Ignis almost instantly found himself wondering if he’d be able to do it. To be with the same human every single day, feeling the way he did—only to be keeping such a hideous secret hidden from him the entire time. The kind of secret that would be, if it were to ever be spilt, nothing short of entirely destructive to whatever relationship they ended up building together. 

At the very thought of it, all of those warm feelings within the Incubus began to flicker and wilt.

It took but a single glance at his own inner sentiment before the Incubus knew the answer. He couldn’t help himself from sadly shaking his head to himself, the smile on his face turning hollow. Slowly looking back up at Noctis, he saw how the prince’s eyes gazing at him were filled with such exquisite desperation, the boy just wanting for him to stay by his side. So beautifully unaware to what he actually was. 

There was a sharp voice inside of Ignis telling him that there was no way that he could do it—there would be no contentment in pursuing such intimacy and longevity with a single individual whilst being forced to live under a guise, forever hiding his true nature from him.

But at the same time, he couldn’t throw away what he had just found out he could have. 

It took almost an entire minute of sitting there in silence, but eventually, the Incubus just let out a sigh. The sound was a lot graver than the prince could ever realize. “Noctis… there is something that I need to show you.”

Noctis merely blinked at him, obviously having expected his next words to have been something else. “Uh… okay?”

“I know that by saying this, it probably won’t help in the slightest; but please know, that it is for your sake that I’m displaying this to you. For this future that you have in mind for us, I… believe that first, you should know something about me.”

“Ignis…” Noctis said hesitantly, the prince hastily forcing a smile onto his face. “You’re totally making me worry over here for no reason. Just tell me what it is, because whatever it is, if it’s you, I’m pretty sure I won’t even care.”

The Incubus simply smiled forlornly. “There is… a problem with it. With your plan, that is. As incomparably wonderful as it sounds... I’m just not sure that you’d want somebody like me playing such a part in it. Well… some _thing_ like me.”

Noctis’ frown was almost immediate, his starry gaze clouding over with confusion. “What do you mean? Why?”

Ignis didn’t even care anymore. To lose Noctis and everything that came with him. To lose this sudden future together with the prince that was but a mere vision, and yet still already meant the world to him. The warm feeling that kept dancing inside of him when he was with Noctis, giving him more contentment than he had ever felt before—to have it all taken away from him somehow felt to be even worse than losing the life he had built for himself.

And so, with that in mind, the Incubus wordlessly shuffled backwards to the front of the bed, taking a deep, tentative breath. And then he released the little string inside of him; his own kind of mental trigger. In seconds, he could feel his horns gradually materializing to where they belonged, his tail springing to life from its magical hiding place. 

He looked back up at the prince, for the first time in months truly showing his real self. Despite himself, it felt good.

A fleeting second passed by in jarring silence.

Noctis’ sudden yelp came out strangled, his naked body scrambling back on the large bed whilst his intakes of air became panicked, the raven staring incredulously at the now-exposed Incubus. 

“W-What the hell…?” he stuttered out clumsily, his voice just as shaken as his features were. “How are you doing that…?” 

Ignis kept his features tight. “I’m afraid that it is no illusion, Noctis.”

As if to prove his point, his long, dark tail curled out across the bed, landing carelessly against the covers. 

“What- What are you?!” was all the prince cried, his tender eyes remaining wide and shocked.

Ignis held his gaze, compelling himself not to make any sudden moves in the hopes that he may somehow come across as non-threatening. “I am an Incubus.”

A strangled noise emitted from the raven, the boy obviously unable to respond immediately. “N-No fucking way, there’s no… Y-You can’t be.” The raven’s eyes landed on the twisting tail resting on the bed, his eyes widening even further. “You’re…. You’re a _daemon?”_

Ignis paused with a static hitch of breath, the brunette having to take a few moments to contemplate the grim question. “I… understand how one might see it that way. However, to be perfectly candid with you, whichever way you might choose to look at it, it is true that I am not… entirely human.”

The prince stared him down, jaw hanging uselessly. His expressions consisted of a sporadic combination of disbelief, confusion, fear—and finally, hurt. So much anguish suddenly taking hold of that beautiful face that Ignis found himself abruptly wanting nothing more than to scrub the harshness away, to pull Noctis back into his arms and will the pain away. However, the twinkling desire was quickly marred by the eventual antagonistic glare the prince was shooting his way. “…Get out.”

Ignis swallowed thickly, the words mercilessly ripping him away from his thoughts, his throat suddenly feeling dry. “Listen…”

“Get the hell out, or I swear I’ll kill you.” the prince threatened, despite distress and pain saturating the words.

“Please, just listen to me, I’m not-“

A gleaming sword was summoned in a hypnotic burst of sparkling, blue particles, the Incubus instinctively tensing up at the sight of the weapon now resting in the prince’s grip, held in an undeniably hostile stance.

“I’m not going to hurt you, I swear it.” Ignis quickly affirmed, an unfamiliar wave of nausea swirling deep within him.

“What the hell were you doing with me tonight?” Noctis yelled out hoarsely, his piercing voice shaking, irises unsteady. “I… I let you do all those things to me, and I- I even… oh gods, why the fuck did you do it?!”

“It’s not what you think…!” Ignis quickly exclaimed, his voice having raised up into a volume he was entirely unused to. Even still, he somehow managed to stay as motionless as he could handle. “I concede that my motives for bedding you may have stemmed from something that a human couldn’t fully understand, but… it changed. I know it might be hard for you to comprehend, but… I believe that… feelings, may have eventually gotten involved.” 

Noctis’ gaze was suddenly incredulous, his ire palpable alongside his detriment. The sword didn’t waver for even a second. “Now _that’s_ bullshit. Daemons don’t even have souls. They can’t feel _anything.”_

Ignis opened his mouth, before quickly finding himself shutting it. The rancid stigma around daemons remained as strong as ever—not that it was much of a surprise. “Please try… try to refrain from thinking of me as such. I… I am not a daemon. I am not some soulless, evil _thing._ I am just… me. And despite what you may believe… I think- I think that I love you.”

The prince stared at him, his features remaining steeped in disbelief. “I don’t know what the hell you’re on, but a daemon saying that it loves me is creepy as all hell.”

The Incubus fell short, his words completely abandoning him. “I…”

The prince simply shook his head next, seemingly to himself. His gaze withheld a withering hue. “…What have you been doing up until now? How many of my citizens have you killed?”

The brunette bit his lip harshly, the question forcing something inside of him to bring a doleful whimper up to his throat. He knew what his fate would be if he gave an answer that wasn’t ‘none’, the countless scenarios each already having played out in his head more times than he could count. And in spite of his previous conviction, Ignis was beginning to lose hope that the prince could ever accept him. “…Pretty upfront question, no?”

“Answer it.” Noctis snapped roughly, the harsh tone still being slightly compromised by a sense of dread on his part.

Ignis looked at him, his gaze working to remain firm. “You’re a knowledgeable individual—you’re aware of what I do to stay alive. But what you fail to understand, is that it is not your lifeforce that I feast on whilst I do as such, contrary to popular belief; it is but the act of sex in itself, the many forms of intimacy that exist, along with the satisfaction that I bring to others… that is what sustains me. I do not reap even a fraction of the vitality of others—I merely divulge on the proximity and the pleasure.”

A long, strained silence followed those last words.

“…Who’s to say you aren’t lying to me right now?” Noctis eventually questioned bleakly, his eyes narrowed acutely.

Ignis shrugged lightly, uncertain as to what else he could do. “I suppose that’s up for you to decide, Noctis.”

The prince seemed to startle at the bringing up of his name, spoken in the same tone Ignis had been using throughout their time together—however, once the instant passed, the raven clenched his jaw, the ferocity returning to his eyes once more as he tightened his grip around the hilt of his sword. “Daemons are evil creatures. None are anything more than the next.” 

“Then as I said, do not think of me like I am one,” Ignis restated as calmly as he was able, thinking of his next words carefully. “I may be an Incubus, but that doesn’t mean that I have to be a daemon. Your gods have not banished me to the shadows—the sun cannot harm me. And no matter what you may think of me, I remain the same now as I was when your friend collided with me, the same who you sat with in that café—I am also the same person who just made love to you.”

The Incubus highly expected a noise of disgust at that last line, but all the prince did was stare at him whilst a plethora of emotions crossed his face, his cycle of breath a complete mess. “…I want you to tell me,” he eventually muttered, his eyes tight. “How have you been surviving up until now?”

The Incubus’ tail continued to curl around on the bed anxiously, the unconscious feat thankfully not further overwhelming the prince. “…I have a collection of willing participants in this city—partners, if you will. They provide nourishment for me.”

“Do they know? All those people, do they know what you are?”

Ignis wanted to lie, to make up some mollifying story that alleviated the truth of the matter—but for some reason, he just couldn’t bring himself to. His answer came out as a mere whisper. “You are the only one I have ever shared this secret with.”

The prince simply watched him, his gaze feeling as if it could burrow right through him. He didn’t say anything for the longest while, his fingers continuously flexing and tightening against the hilt of his sword. “You’ll excuse me if I need a few moments to process this.”

Ignis nodded once, whatever he was feeling completely hidden behind a learned façade of perfect composure. “Take your time.”

A lingering silence followed. Ignis didn’t dare break it—he knew that the boy before him was deciding his fate right at that moment.

The logical side of the Incubus couldn’t help but feel his stomach sink at the lack of an immediate answer—after all, he knew what the councils and governments of the city were like when it came to daemons, or in this case, what they would _think_ to be a daemon. The boy in front of him, whilst certainly attaining his own sense of self, was raised in the middle of that ideology. Now that he had time to really think about it, he doubted that he’d budge on beliefs that had been instilled upon him his entire life. 

The harrowing thought had Ignis unable to expect anything but the worst. Maybe their time together would somehow enable the prince to decide to spare his life, at the very least. Or perhaps he’d just have him thrown in a dungeon, or experimented on until he took his last breath, and then some. He had dreamt about so many differing circumstances that, despite himself, he found himself feeling curious as to which one the council would choose for him, were he to let Noctis continue.

Not that it mattered. Whichever one it turned out to be… the heavenly future that he had been allowed to see with the prince looked like it was to be nothing more than an unachievable fantasy, after all.

And it was right then, as his magic to wipe the prince’s mind began to dance along his fingertips, did Noctis do the very last thing that he thought he would—opening up the door to a scenario that hadn’t even crossed his mind. 

“Can I… touch it?”

Ignis went still. At the back of his mind he could just barely register that he was simply gaping stupidly at the prince, his seamless composure completely shattered by the implausible question. “W-What?”

“Your horns. And your tail.” Noctis repeated faintly, his expression unreadable. “Can I touch them?”

Ignis just blinked ineptly, his stupefied voice having needed a few moments to come rushing back to him. “Of… course.”

Noctis’ sword was only placed by his side, but it was soon forgotten altogether when the raven began slowly crawling towards him, his body staying positioned in a way that would enable him to be able to jerk away with the least amount of difficulty. When he reached his destination, he was looking Ignis straight in his eyes.

“Don’t move.”

Ignis silently nodded a single time, immediately immobilizing his body so as to try and resemble stone. His heart, however, was truly doing nothing short of thundering in his chest, his mind in even more of an overwhelmed frenzy.

Noctis’ hesitant fingers reached up gingerly, reaching past his face and landing gently on top of the base of his right horn, the muted, ashy bronze of Ignis’ hair doing little to conceal the dark obsidian of the appendage. The Incubus could somewhat feel the timid touch gracing over the slight curves of the matured horn, caressing all the way along its mass until the fingers swiped off the tip.

After making sure the Incubus still wasn’t going to move, the prince reached past him towards the tail that was still lying oddly on the bed, obviously aiming to touch it. However, upon his nearing, the tail abruptly shot up and curled around the approaching arm, the raven crying out in sudden alarm.

“It’s alright!” The Incubus instantly assured him in an unusually gravelly voice, his vocal chords unused to his current stress levels. 

The prince froze, despite his arm’s muscles clearly tightening, his gaze leaping between his arm having been taken hostage and Ignis’ eyes. “W-What is it doing…?”

“It won’t harm you in any way, there is no need to worry.” Ignis avowed tightly, trying to hold back his anger at having caused Noctis any amount of distress at that moment. “It would appear that it merely… likes you.”

The raven peered down at the tail wrapping gently around his arm, its arrow-pointed head tilting from side to side, almost playfully. “…You make it sound like it has a mind of its own.”

Ignis grunted, still trying to calm himself down. “Sometimes I wonder…”

A little laugh resonated. The sweet chime had to repeat in the Incubus' head over and over, and even then, he had to blink a few times before he could even realize that the sound actually came from the prince.

His mind quickly snapped back to the immediate present when Noctis’ other hand slowly began to trace the thin stem of his tail, his fingers gliding across the smooth membrane until he reached its base, resting just below the small of Ignis’ back. Then he gave it a little squeeze.

Ignis gasped rigidly, a sensation he had never felt before sparking through him like electricity—and coursing straight to his crotch.

The raven looked up at him, a surprised look on his face. “You can feel that?”

The Incubus nodded hesitantly, his breathing suddenly erratic as he willed the sudden barrage of unsuitable arousal away. “I-It’s… sensitive.”

Thankfully, the prince released his tail shortly after, the tail itself curling across the bed, frustrated at its denial of any more attention. Ignis promptly ignored it.

And then the two were just sitting there once again, nervous silence drifting across the room. 

“So…” Noctis began shortly after he had pulled the blanket over his lower half, his eyes not quite as hard as they once were. “You’re an Incubus.”

Ignis nodded tenderly, still trying to get over the shock that he had yet to use his magic. “…I am. And please know that I do apologize, for not telling you before I… took you. It wasn’t my intention for you to even find out, I just… after you started to tell me what we could have together, this life that I had never imagined someone like me could ever have… I couldn’t even envision hiding my actual self from you were it to ever come true.”

“I guess that… makes sense,” Noctis murmured slowly, much to Ignis’ immediate shock, the prince’s surprised tone nothing like it was but a few minutes prior. “And…. I suppose… that I owe you an apology, as well. After seeing you like this, Ignis, and hearing what you were… I just jumped to conclusions. I thought that Incubi were just another kind of daemon, and I didn’t even think about how we met during the day, along with the fact that…“ the prince trailed off slowly, before simply letting out a blunt sigh, his eyes now more so resembling those of the kind prince Ignis had come to know. “At the thought of you being a daemon, I just… I totally lost myself. I was so angry and distressed that I just forgot who you were, and even how… how I felt about you.”

The Incubus couldn’t speak for the longest time, his heart continuing to beat erratically. He had to once again hold back the urge to pull the prince into his arms. Eventually, he let out another sigh of his own. ”I do not blame you in the slightest, Noctis. You acted appropriately, and it was I who failed to do so. I should’ve given the situation more thought, should’ve found a more sensible way to come out to you about what I was—it’s just these… feelings, inside of me. It would appear that they had… clouded my judgement.”

Noctis eventually gave a gentle hum, the prince holding his tongue for a few moments. “You did say that you had… feelings for me, earlier. ...You weren’t lying?”

“…I was not,” Ignis admitted softly, his gaze slowly growing steadier as his tail gradually wrapped around his stomach in an odd sort of self-embrace. The prince didn’t comment on it. “I’ve never felt these emotions before, Noctis, but you… you’ve just drawn them all out of me. It’s all so new and overwhelming, and it’s happened so fast. Both inside and out, you are different—your energy, your flavour, your body and mind; I haven’t come across somebody like you in all my years, a single person who could satisfy every need I could ever dream of. And it is not only the primal part of me that has found its perfect partner in you—it’s the sentimental side that has been besotted, as well. Besides your taste, I find myself wanting you for… other reasons. So many new and confusing reasons, Noctis, I just… I find you to be quite… extraordinary.”

Noctis gazed at him, his eyes hesitant as he slowly but surely took all of the Incubus’ words in. “So… you really won’t hurt me?”

“Noctis… It is not a question as to if I _would_ hurt you; it is rather that I _couldn’t.”_ Ignis let out a deep breath, his body relaxing ever so slightly. “Many a times I have asked my partners if they’ve felt odd after we were finished, but I’ve not received a single complaint. My feeding truly cannot harm you in any way; you couldn’t feel it even if you were to try to. And I doubt you’d even have the mind to—certainly not whilst I am… distracting you.”

Noctis thought about it for a few seconds, before gradually giving him a very small, very hesitant smile. “You’re pretty distracting, I’ll give you that.” 

Ignis couldn’t help but reciprocate with a little smile of his own, an undying sense of affection causing his fingers to crave the feeling of the prince’s bare skin once again. However, the sensation was quickly lost, along with his smile, as the Incubus desolately shot back to reality upon his recollection that his magic was still resting impatiently in his fingertips, desperate for nothing more than the preservation of his well-being. After a few moments, the Incubus ultimately worked up the courage to speak. “Have you… made your decision?”

Noctis looked at him, his features unreadable. The longest time passed between them, not a word being uttered throughout. Finally, the prince let out that same, little sigh, his eyes meeting his once more; only this time, the previous ferocity was replaced with something of a much calmer nature. “You haven’t tried to hurt me, Ignis—I’m pretty sure if you wanted to already, you would’ve. So I… figure that I don’t need to take action against you, either. You may not be human, but assuming that what you’re saying is true, that you actually don’t hurt anyone… then I guess I won’t tell anyone about this.”

The Incubus had never felt the need to cry before—and yet, at that moment, he could distinctly notice there being too much moisture in his eyes. “…Thank you.”

A long while passed, the two just staring at each other, right before Noctis let out a single exhale, his eyes closed. However, his scent radiated out the very opposite of negativity. “Does this mean… that we can just go back to where we were?”

“I…” Ignis trailed off, his mind so shaken that he couldn’t even make sense of the question at first. However, upon further examination, he simply gave a nod in response. “If you were fine with that, Noctis, then… I would certainly hope for that to be the case.”

Noctis just shook his head slowly to himself, a curiously familiar smile slowly growing on his face. And then he just startlingly collapsed back onto the bed like a starfish with a dramatic exhale, his manhood proudly making its second appearance that night. “This has got to have been the weirdest intermission I think I’ve ever experienced.”

At that very second, Ignis couldn’t even try to hold back his laughter, unable to even care about how altered the sound was due to how entirely overwhelmed he remained. 

“It was almost anticlimactic,” the raven just continued amusedly, a stunning laugh of his own building up, Ignis just trying not to hyperventilate for the first time in his life. “And I just can’t get over the fact that I got banged by an actual Incubus, and I liked it.”

Ignis, despite himself, actually managed to snort, the Incubus gazing at the seemingly glowing prince in awe. “You make it sound so vulgar.”

Noctis gave him a sly look from his position there on the bed, that same, mischievous grin nothing short of adorable. “I have bite marks on my nipples, in case you’ve forgotten. Are you trying to tell me that what we did was dignified?”

Ignis hesitated, before eventually finding a small smile on his own face, his insides growing warm and loving. “Only for you, my prince.”

Something in those words caused a disturbance, he could feel it. Staring at the prince, he could see how his features gradually morphed into an enigmatic expression of uncertainty. Alongside that, his face remained flushed. “Will it… actually be…?" he quietly inquired, his features reserved. "Only for me...? Or are you… are you going to be going back to those… partners… of yours…?”

The mere tone of the soft inquiry insinuated more than enough. However, Ignis chose to speak freely. “I cannot see myself being content with mere second tier, Noctis. Not only do my feelings for you remain more prevalent than anything, along with the fact that you have an innate ability to satisfy my being more so than you would ever be able to imagine, but our bare sexual compatibility does seem to be rather exceptional to me.”

Noctis looked like he didn’t know what to say. “I… guess I’ll take all of that as a compliment.” 

Ignis gave an ardent chuckle, the feat actually surprising him. “You are… a marvel to me, Noctis. Not only have you taken to my… nature… exceedingly well; but your body, your taste… it’s beyond intoxicating. Just being around you and sharing the time that we did, you’ve somehow become more to be than anyone else in this world—even now, it takes all my will and self-restraint to not pull you against me.”

“That’s… well, kind of creepy, but also… good. I guess. And I- I know it totally sounds crazy, but…” Noctis softened, his features suddenly looking empathetic. “I’ve decided that I really don’t care what you are. At least, I don’t think I do. Because what we did earlier… it was absolutely incredible. You’ve managed to make me feel more alive than I’ve felt in years, it was unlike anything I’ve ever seen. So…” the prince fell silent, his cheeks immediately flushing. “Please don’t go back to your partners, Ignis. You could just… have me.”

Ignis sat up a little straighter with an aching abruptness, his next exhale drawing out for the longest while. “...You should be careful what you say, now.”

Noctis hesitated, his eyes widening slightly before he quickly tried to play off his discomposure, albeit failing miserably to do so. “D-Don’t you… want that, too?”

“I’m not saying that I don’t.” Ignis replied in a deep tone, his stare penetrative. “It is simply that I fear nothing but the offered sex is attracting you to me, thereby persuading you into doing something you don’t actually want to do.”

A heavy silence resonated, the two males just staring into each other’s eyes. “…It isn’t. It isn’t just that. It’s you, Ignis… I-“ Noctis trailed off slowly, the genuineness displayed on his face suddenly tangible. “Sex itself feels great, but… I want more than just that. I want you, Ignis. And- And I know we just met, but with you, I don’t even care. You might not be entirely human, but you’re also not a daemon—you’re… something more. You’re… amazing. No one else has ever made me feel like this—I don’t know if you’ve casted some weird Incubus spell on me, but… I think that…” 

The prince took a shallow breath, a gentle blush beginning to blossom across his cheeks. “I think that I... I might be able to love you, too.”

Ignis wouldn’t show what those words meant to him. He wouldn’t express how the sentiment made him feel in that moment, not at the expense of displaying such a vulnerable side to the raven when the future wasn’t certain. Not just yet. Instead, he merely offered a smile warmer than he had given to another in a long, long time. “...Then I suppose I’ll take you up on your offer, Your Highness.”

Noctis’ eyes shot up, sparkling immediately. It was so stupidly cute that Ignis wanted to laugh. How unbefitting of him. “R-Really? Even now…? You’d- You’d work for me? You’ll be my assistant?”

Ignis’ laugh rumbled low in his throat, his eyes never leaving the boy opposite him. “I am an Incubus, Your Highness. You offer me a better-paying job and an incomparably delicious body for me to ravage as many times as I please. You honestly expected me to say no?”

Despite his immediate blush, the prince laughed. A most fervent sight that eventually morphed into that same, mischievous grin that had the Incubus’ insides singing. “Touché. Although I just have to ask… how long until this whole ravishing thing is going to go down?”

Ignis pondered the notion, thinking of an eloquent response. “The fact that your legs are not open for me at this instant simply befuddles my mind.”

Noctis laughed heartily once more.

“However," the Incubus eventually murmured, his delight gradually dissipating. "Before any such events occur… I would like to ask if I may kiss you, Noctis. Now that you… know what I am.”

“Ignis…” Noctis murmured timidly after a while, his eyes soft. “I told you that it doesn’t matter to me.”

The Incubus shook his head lightly, a small, emotive smile on his face. “Saying and doing are two completely different things, my prince. So please. Once again I ask you; may I…?”

The raven gazed at him for a while, before simply reciprocating with a single nod. Ignis crawled over gradually, placing a hand feather-lightly onto the prince’s cheek, and softly placed their lips together. He ignored how his hunger was making itself known again at the closeness, and solely focused on being as gentle as possible.

Noctis shivered at the intimate touch, mewling slightly as he tilted his head to further the kiss. The Incubus couldn’t get enough of these little reactions earlier. Now, it seemed that he’d lose his will to live if he couldn’t hear them again sometime soon.

Eventually, and sadly, Ignis had to pull away, his fingers gingerly following from Noctis’ soft cheek. The prince was flushed, his eyes dishevelled, panting ever so slightly. 

“Are you alright?” Ignis breathed, waiting for any particularly critical reactions.

However, Noctis just gazed at him, his beautiful eyes steeped in wonder. “It was… fine. Better than fine. It was really… great. I can’t even understand how amazing you are, Ignis, I…” the prince hastily shook his head from side to side, his cheeks flaming up to a most impressive shade of rose. “Gods, I loved it so much, I love _you,_ Ignis, I-“

The words were cut off when Ignis’ lips landed masterfully on his own once more, his arms crushing the prince against his body, the following squeak of surprise quickly being proceeded with an utterly delighted moan of ecstasy and affection that caused the Incubus’ self-restraint to flee alongside the wind.

That night, they made love until the sun eventually decided to peek at them from over the horizon; only this time, with Ignis fully exhibited as the Incubus that he was, and not the human he was pretending to be. 

Noctis didn’t mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy it?! Anyone who made it up to this point, I would beyond appreciate hearing what you thought about it, so don't forget to leave a comment down below...! Every single one is cherishable to me!!! 
> 
> And Lazuli, once again, thank you from the bottom of my heart for allowing me to write this story for you...! With my silly stresses put aside, I truly did enjoy making this for you, and with everything in me I hope that you enjoyed! <3333
> 
> HUGS TO ALL!!! >W<


End file.
